Current cellular telephones and other such electronic items typically include a navigation system, such as a satellite positioning system or an internal navigation system. These navigation systems, however, are visually based, i.e., the current position and directions to a desired direction are provided via a display on the device. Thus, to consult the navigation system application while using such devices as a cellular telephone, users are typically required to disengage from the conversation so that the display can be viewed.
Additionally, when using a device as a cellular telephone, poor signal strength may adverse affect call quality. Accordingly, users are sometimes motivated to find a nearby area with improved signal strength. Currently, this is accomplished by trial and error, e.g., visually checking for improved signal strength status while walking to different areas, which again requires the user to temporarily disengage from the conversation.